


Do your research

by orphan_account



Series: Little cute fluffy fics [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Funny, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9504854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

John and Mycroft holding their breathes.

Catastrophic music played in the background.

 **Sherlock*hesitating*:** Molly please.without asking why.just say these words.

 **Molly:** what words?

 **Sherlock *swallowing hard*:** I.love.you.

A long pause.

 **Molly*frowning*:** of course I love you!!

 **Sherlock*grinning like a little boy*:** I love you too.

**Mycroft*shock face***

**John*shock face***

**Eurus*the definition of shock***

**Molly*surprised*:** is that why you’re calling?!

 **Sherlock:** yup.

 **Molly*rolling her eyes exasperated*:** you’re an idiot.

 **Sherlock*chuckling*:** your idiot.

**Molly*smiles fondly before she hangs up*.**

**Mycroft*wide open mouth***

**John*wide open mouth***

**Eurus*wide open mouth***

**Sherlock*looking to them smirking*:** oh do your research, we’re married for almost a year.

**Mycroft*wider open mouth***

**John*wider open mouth***

**Eurus*wider open mouth***

**Sherlock*frowning*:** good you reminded me, forgetting our first anniversary would be a disaster I won't live to regret.

 **Sherlock*turning to his brother grinning*:** while we’re on the topic, congratulaaations, you’re going to be an uncle.

**Mycroft*faints*.**

**Sherlock*turning to his sister*:** so what next sis?

**Eurus*throws the remote with a groan and hits her forehead to the table***


End file.
